Seeing Red
by samyuol
Summary: and it's bordered with black


Leo's POV

This is probably the shittiest impulse buy you've ever admitted to.

You're standing in front of the bed looking down at this Victoria's secret bag which is placed carefully in the middle of the sheets. And you don't know what you were thinking.

I mean, you buy Axel stuff, sure. You go out to these fancy shops and get her a lacy set of lingerie once in a while as a treat – and initially, that was what the trip was for. But there was this one, lonely impulse which whispered to you, saying, _hey! Why not buy Sam a pair?_

There is this part of you which feels a little stupid. Because you know your best friend (boyfriend, whatever) would never even think of wearing what you bought – you _know. _And yet, you walked straight through the store and bought these panties without a second thought because the rest of you, the fucked up, downright kinky part of you was saying that this was definitely a good idea.

After gazing down at the bag for a few more minutes, you decide that despite your amazing skill to silver tongue your way out of shit, you wouldn't be able to pull this off. In fact, you don't think anyone could twist their words enough to convince Sam to put on the panties, even if they were at your skill of charming.

Nope. But still, you relish in your little fantasy for a little longer by taking the item out of the bag. You chose a deep, bordering maroon red to match that caramel skin; opaque on the sides and back but not the front, swirling red lace sewn intricately into the garment. The whole piece it outlined by these black frills which are small but noticeable, making their way around the seams and edges. If it wasn't a ridiculous idea, you would congratulate yourself on choice.

However, it is a ridiculous idea. So you move to store this certain pair, sized for him, to the back of one of your drawers; leaving the rest for Axel to find for herself. You don't quite have the heart to throw it away, just yet. And, you think, maybe with a little time, you could soften him up to it.

For now, you turn around and settle back into your worn chair, returning to your work as usual.

Sam's POV

It's not often you clean up, but you're feeling pretty damn nice today. So nice, you're going to pick up a sock from the floor and put it back in Leo's drawers. Even if it's dirty. Fuck yeah.

Leo's drawers are incredibly tidy, like you expect. You imagine that your "nice" act of putting a dirty sock in them will just make him more angry than if he found it on the floor, but hey. It's the thought that counts.

And you think that the thought may have paid off when you pull the drawer out and catch a glimpse of something red and silken and nothing like the blue of the rest of Leo's underwear.

You reach in slowly and pinch the material with your thumb and forefinger, dragging it out carefully and watching as a luxurious pair of panties emerges from the pile. They look brand new and are definitely not Axel's size, and you frown. Doll wouldn't wear these, either. It takes a few moments of contemplation before an idea clicks into your head.

It's no news to you that Leo is one kinky bastard. He's been slowly building from that one night that he moaned a little louder when you let him bite you to last week, where he tied you down so hard your wrists are still aching.

So it wouldn't be a surprise if he had bought these for himself. He must have bought them recently, because they don't look worn at all, and in fact...

You hold them up, properly this time. Okay, that idea just got scratched – these aren't sized for Axel but they can't be sized for him, either. He's a fucking twig, and these... well, they're not twig sized.

Then it hits you. Fuck. Did he buy these for _you?_

You stare at them for another few moments. No way. There must be some explanation for these panties which doesn't include the idea of you in them. But... But then that would mean he'd be cheating. And as much as you don't want to get these on you, you would much rather do that then find out Leo was away with someone else.

There's only one way to find out.

You glance around, closing the drawer lightly and padding to the bed, reaching down to shed your jeans and socks, dropping them onto the mattress. You hesitate for a bit before taking off your grey boxers and glancing down at the lingerie one more time, taking a breath.

When you slip them on, it's not as uncomfortable as you thought. It's soft and smooth and yeah, a little tight, but actually... It's not that bad. It's not what you're _used _to, but it's not _bad._

You smooth down the sides, standing there for a while. Wow. Okay. You're wearing panties. You didn't think this was how you were going to spend your Friday evening.

When you hear the sound of the bookcase moving to let someone in, you do a double take and scramble to get your trousers back on. You leave the boxers on the bed and you have the button done up just in time to act natural as Leo walks in with his usual mug of coffee, frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" he says, sharply. "Who got your knickers in a twist this time?"

You splutter a little at that, trying to find something to do that isn't suspicious and failing miserably.

"I, uh, just – rough day," you stutter, and he looks less than impressed, but not like he suspects anything, which is a relief.

"Right," he states, putting down the mug. "Where's that fucking USB I lent you the other week?"

You pull at your shirt collar as you walk over to the bookshelves, looking around, attempting to calm your nerves and putting on a calm expression. "Up around here, somewhere. I think."

Leo's POV

Sam was acting a little strange there. He seems alright now; stoic as ever and searching around for what you asked. There's something off about him still, and you can sense it.

You slump into your chair and lean back, spinning it to watch as he reaches u- _holy fucking shit. _Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Above the low cut of his jeans peeks the familiar black frills of those fucking panties you bought just a few days ago and, oh god, he's wearing them. He's wearing panties right in front of you and fuck if he isn't _embarrassed _about it.

You're frozen in your seat, so when he looks around with his hand clutching a memory pen - his eyes following your gaze down to his still exposed naval - he knows exactly what you were looking at.

He scrambles to pull his shirt down to cover the slim line of red above his jeans, blushing right up to his ears and dropping the USB as he fumbles. "F-Fuck, Leo, I can explain, i-it's – it's not what it looks like, oh jesus..."

You stand up, your expression still frozen but your body padding over to him, watching him gulp and step back into the bookcase, yelping a little. You push his hands away, him retreating like a scolded pet as you lift the white shirt again and follow the line of his stomach down to the enticing edge of lace that is just beckoning to you.

"God fuck it, Samuel," you breathe, before pushing up to kiss him, pressing his body back. He's taller than you by quite a bit (broader, too), but he complies with your touch easier than anything. You swipe your tongue over his lips and he parts them, letting you in – letting you tease and stroke at the roof of his mouth just how he likes it and making him whine quietly.

"You put these on yourself?" you ask, pulling back and hooking your thumbs into his belt loops, watching him glance away, bashfully.

"Look, I was just... I found them and I wanted t-to make sure they weren't someone else's, or something, I don't fucking know." He grumbles, and you laugh, leaning your forehead on his collar bone as you move the hands up, dragging his shirt off him and kicking it away.

"Well, they were for you." You say, your hand dipping to undo his jeans and your eyes following them, watching the red as it reveals itself. You hear his breath hitch as the trousers follow his shirt onto the floor. "And they fit. Hell, they look fucking _good,_" you purr.

When you slide down onto your knees, his eyes widen a little and he grabs your head, stopping you. "L-Leo, don't it's embarrassing..." he says, under shallow breath. He's flushed all over by now, his eyes looking anywhere but at you.

"No, it's hot, so shut up so I can suck your cock." You state, and he bites his tongue, you can _see _it and you're not sure if it's adorable or sexy so you just carry on.

Despite his modesty about it all, he's obviously enjoying it. You press forward to kiss him through the material, his erection straining at the red lace and making you bite your lip. He presses his long fingers through your hair and grunts when you play your own up his cock tentatively.

You drag the panties down achingly slowly, kissing each inch as it appears and then dragging your tongue up it in one long, satisfying lick once he's exposed. You held the elastic down as you move to press your tongue flat on the head before moving your mouth over it, feeling him press over the muscle and scrape at your teeth and roof of your mouth. He fills it in no time and you're opening your throat to accompany him, enveloping him easily.

"Fuck, fuck, Leo," he pants, throwing his head back, sweat running down his neck. "This isn't... Fuck, this i-isn't..."

You pull back with a smooth lick, using your free hand to pump over him gently. "Isn't what? Proper? Manly?" – he moans loudly this time, when you go back down on him, retracting back after a few seconds. – "I think even without the panties, having your dick down my throat still isn't any of those things."

He leans over to hold your shoulders as you begin a rhythm, moving with practiced skill and watching him curse and coil above you, your eyes catching his and making him flush even further, gritting his teeth. "Y-You better stop in a second unless you want something even more – _fuck _– bitter down your throat..."

You smirk around him, moving back and licking away the string of saliva joining you. "Maybe I do," you say, nonchalantly, before taking a deep breath and plunging him into your mouth again, making him choke out this wonderful cry of your name mixed with a few expletives.

"G-God, Leo, I'm gonna – fuck, f-fuck...!" he gasps, and you press down as far as you can in time to feel him release right into the back of your throat, you taking an involuntary gulp and feeling it swallow down. When you pull off – taking your sweet time – he almost collapses, you holding him up by the hips and chuckling. He leans onto you and hums a little when you pull the panties back up.

You drag him into the bed, but don't take them off. He curls up beside you without protest, and you take back your regrets of buying the panties, instead thinking you might venture out to get a few more pairs.


End file.
